


Custody of Child

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Sanji precisa lidar com a situação quando Zoro aparece com uma garota em casa.English version
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Kudos: 7





	Custody of Child

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente em junho de 2019 para o ZoSan month com o tema Dual Guardianship.

Zoro chegou ao apartamento que dividia com seu melhor amigo tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho para não alertar o estudante de gastronomia que provavelmente estava na cozinha preparando ou treinando alguma receita. Silenciosamente ele se encaminhou para o quarto, levando consigo a garota que levara para casa sem permissão. Se Sanji visse aquilo, definitivamente estava morto.

Só não esperava que o loiro estivesse exatamente no quarto... Ou talvez aquele cômodo fosse a sala e apenas havia se perdido dentro de casa, não era um detalhe relevante, o problema é que sem dúvidas o maldito já havia notado a garota que ele sem pensar empurrou para suas costas na tentativa de escondê-la.

— Marimo? O que está fazendo? — O loiro se pronunciou sentado na poltrona com os braços cruzados, quase como se ele fosse um mafioso e estivesse justamente esperando o moreno voltar para lhe dar um enorme sermão.

— Nada. — Zoro respondeu monossilábico e em seguida virou-se de costas, começando a andar no sentido oposto daquele homem. Começou a assoviar nada discretamente, ele nem sabia disfarçar direito que estava escondendo algo... Ou alguém.

— Marimo. — Sanji chamou novamente, mas não recebeu nenhuma atenção. Irritado, ele se levantou e segurou no braço do moreno, virando-o para si. — O que é isso?

— Isso o quê? — Ainda fingindo que nada estava acontecendo, ele desviou o olhar, fugindo dos questionamentos do amigo.

— Quem diabos é essa criança? — O loiro apontou para uma garotinha de cabelo rosa que estava praticamente agarrada nas pernas do moreno e franziu o cenho.

— Minha filha... — A resposta imbecil de Zoro apenas fez o outro revirar os olhos.

— Eu quase acreditei. — Ignorando o estúpido, Sanji se ajoelhou, ficando na altura da menina. — Qual o seu nome, meu anjinho? Esse velho feio te sequestrou?

— T-Toko... — A menina respondeu, com uma expressão triste e chorosa. — Papai...

A resposta da pequena deixou Sanji confuso. Papai? Então Zoro havia falado a verdade? Não, aquilo era um completo absurdo, estava certo que Zoro não curtia a mesma fruta que ele, então ele ter uma filha estava totalmente fora de cogitação. Mas talvez antes ele gostasse de... Não, não, definitivamente impossível.

— É melhor que você não tenha sequestrado essa menina, sua planta idiota... — Sanji alertou, olhando irritado para o moreno. Não duvidava que ele fizesse aquilo, às vezes faltava neurônios naquele cérebro de alga.

— Cala a boca, cook. — Zoro o afastou e pegou a garota no colo, da pior forma possível. Parecia que carregava um saco de batatas, não uma criança. — Ela é minha filha a partir de hoje. Vou adotá-la.

E sem se importar com as reclamações alheias, ele começou a levar a pequena para o quarto. Ela estava suja e havia até mesmo vestígios de sangue em suas roupas, porém, antes dele sumir, a barriga dela roncou alto, fazendo o loiro ficar atento àquilo. Ela estava fraca e faminta e ele não deixaria uma pessoa passar fome em sua frente.

— Eu não sei onde você a encontrou, mas não irei insistir nisso agora. Leve-a para tomar um banho que eu farei algo bem gostoso para que encha essa barriguinha. — Sanji disse em um sorriso e mesmo sendo ignorado, ele sabia que Zoro estava sorrindo para ele também. Assim como estava certo que o imbecil apenas levou a garota para casa para dar banho e comida e então devolvê-la ao lugar que pertencia. Algo em seu interior dizia que não era bem assim a história...

— Nunca comi uma comida tão boa assim. — Toko disse sorrindo encantadoramente. Era impossível alguém não sorrir de volta para aquela garota. Sanji estendeu a mão até o cabelo rosa dela e fez um carinho, estava apaixonado pela garota, ela era tão adorável que fazia seu coração sentir uma quentura indescritível e paternal.

— Então, marimo... — Ele empurrou uma latinha de cerveja para o moreno, como forma de chantagem. — Desembucha.

Zoro franziu o cenho, percebendo que havia caído na armadilha do maldito. Agora que já aceitara a bebida e até mesmo tomara, não havia como fugir das perguntas do curioso.

— Eu estava andando pelos becos...

— Ele estava perdido. — A pequena disse risonha interrompendo-o, caçoando da habilidade do homem de se perder.

— Calada. — Zoro bagunçou os cabelos da garota, como se aquilo fosse uma punição por ter contado a verdade. — Encontrei ela triste em um canto e ela disse que dias atrás o pai foi atingido por uma bala perdida e que ela não conseguiu salvá-lo. A polícia levou o corpo, mas como ela não tinha para onde ir, ficou lá no mesmo lugar sofrendo. Ela estava fraca e faminta, então resolvi trazê-la para casa.

Não era difícil deixar Sanji comovido por uma história, mas quando havia passar fome incluso, as coisas pioravam ainda mais.

— Você não pode trazer uma criança de rua para casa, sabia? — O loiro deu a bronca, mas também tinha culpa no cartório ali, visto que havia a alimentado e não se arrependia, faria tudo de novo.

— Eu não me importo.

— Eu também não. — Sanji a viu tentando alcançar a panela com o ensopado que havia feito e imediatamente ele mesmo serviu mais um prato cheio para ela. — Por isso eu irei adotá-la.

— Hã? De onde surgiu isso? Eu que disse que iria adotar. — Zoro franziu o cenho e bateu as mãos forte na mesa, fazendo um barulho alto que imediatamente fez Sanji se irritar.

— Eu não perguntei nada, eu que vou e ponto final.

— Não! Eu que vou! Eu vi primeiro!

— E quem se importa, seu marimo idiota? Você por acaso tem algum instinto paternal? Sem chance de eu deixá-la nas suas mãos. — O cozinheiro parecia ser a voz da razão e tentava usar argumentos contra os do idiota, mesmo que os dele fosse apenas que viu primeiro ou qualquer merda. — Além disso, você sequer é casado para ser pai.

— Então casa comigo! — Zoro deixou escapar sem pensar.

— O quê?

— O quê?

— O quê? — Quando a garota repetiu o espanto dos dois, ambos caíram na risada e começaram a acariciar a cabeça dela.

— Eu não tenho problema em dividir a custódia com você, seu idiota. E sobre a outra proposta... — Sanji sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e imediatamente desviou o olhar, constrangido. — Nós vamos conversar sobre o assunto.

Zoro coçou a nuca fingindo não ter ouvido, quando na verdade havia corado só de pensar nele e Sanji casando. Talvez ter deixado escapar a proposta não fosse tão ruim assim. Poderiam casar e já até mesmo teriam uma casa e uma filha, não era de todo ruim.

Quem estava querendo enganar? Era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer. Talvez manter seus sentimentos em segredo até o momento certo fosse uma boa escolha.


End file.
